


Nakama

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama

They cornered him. He pressed back against the wall, ducking his head so his bangs fell forward to hide his eyes. They were ganging up on him. It wasn't fair.

"What?"

"Joe-san." Ahim was so sweet, her smile and her soft hand on his wrist.

"Joe." Marvelous was so forceful, his smirk and his strong grip on his shoulder.

" _What_?"

"Welcome back." Ahim said softly with a small curtsy.

"You're wounded." Marvelous addded.

"Come," Ahim's hand turned to a grip, dragging him away from the wall towards Marvelous' room.

"We'll set you right," Marvelous added, pressing up against his back.


End file.
